


致命纠缠 (Trained Killer Octopus by Mapal)

by bbangle



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbangle/pseuds/bbangle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><br/>翻译自<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapal/pseuds/Mapal">Mapal</a>的<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4918102">Trained Killer Octopus</a>，感谢原作者的优美故事！</p><p>Translated from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4918102">Trained Killer Octopus</a>, thanks for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapal/pseuds/Mapal">Mapal</a>'s nice work!</p>
            </blockquote>





	致命纠缠 (Trained Killer Octopus by Mapal)

  
  
**作者注：本文灵感来源于[这里](http://justletmeremember.tumblr.com/post/130208277415/otpprompts-person-a-is-in-bed-reading-a-book)。**  
  
**译者注：见文末。**  
  
  
又是艰苦疲惫的一天，案子棘手号码难缠，事态的发展超出了预先的计划，而John也因此又挂了彩。浴室传来哗哗的水声，门并未关紧，灯光透过门缝照亮了昏暗卧室的一隅。又一颗射向胸膛的子弹，又一根折断的肋骨，唯一让Harold感到庆幸的是，这一次John听他的话乖乖地穿了防弹衣。  
  
Harold敢打赌，John的胸透片一定惊世骇俗非比寻常，而与众不同之处就在于他的每一根肋骨肯定都断过。他将手上的书翻到下一页，视线掠回左页顶端继续阅读。有时候没有什么比一本无聊的言情小说更适于消磨时间了，低俗、夸张、情节拖沓，但确实可供消遣。Harold几乎钟爱任何类型的书籍，但这种封面印着赤膊长发男子外加娇小天真女郎，通篇笑料的言情小说除外。  
  
Harold斜倚在两个大靠枕上，腿上搭着被子。他喜欢这张大床，柔软舒适得几乎能将他整个吞掉，不过现在让他更加喜欢的是，每天晚上都有另一个男人为他暖床。  
  
水声终于停下了，响起了拖鞋趿过地板的嗒嗒声，接着是毛巾摩挲身体的沙沙声，Harold几乎是无意识地伸出手掀起被子的一角，空出身边的位置，就好似豪华酒店提供的体贴入微的夜床服务。几分钟后John出现在卧室里，腿上套着灰色的居家长裤，巨大而狰狞的青紫淤痕在裸露的胸膛上张牙舞爪，凌乱的头毛湿淋淋地滴着水，皮肤氤氲着雾蒙蒙的一层水气，让Harold觉得哪怕要求他多花一秒钟时间把自己弄干一些也会委屈了他。  
  
John看起来和Harold一样迫不及待地想要陷进这张柔软的大床，但在他小心翼翼爬上来时Harold并没有看他，只是自然而然地抬起一只手好让他能紧贴到自己身边。John的动作谨慎而迟缓，显然伤处仍痛得厉害，Harold扭过头，看着身边的男人小心地将自己绻成一团，头枕在他的腿上。  
  
“好些了么？”Harold柔声问，手臂轻轻落在John强壮的臂膀上。John含含糊糊地嗯嗯着，眼睛都懒得睁开，只是伸出长腿缠上Harold的腿，手臂环过他的腰抚上他另一侧的臀部，扭动着身体让自己靠得更紧些。  
  
Harold调整了一下姿势，将书交到一只手上，另一只则搂过John的头，手指缓慢地梳理着仍然潮湿的头发。身边的男人发出一声深长的叹息，搂得更紧了些。他纠缠在他的腿间，惬意而舒适，也许等一会他必须得打扰一下John，以免明晚只能手脚麻木地坐着睡觉，但至少现在他更愿意这样被John紧紧地缠着，听他平缓的呼吸，感受他温暖的肌肤。  
  
John将脸埋在Harold的股侧，迅速地进入了梦乡，而Harold也不甘其后，他想办法滑落到床上，滑落到John温暖的怀抱里，在这只训练有素的八爪鱼的致命纠缠下渐渐丧失最后一丝意识。  
  
  
**END**  
  


**Author's Note:**

>   
>  **译者注：**  
>  这里是一个提白：A躺在床上看书，B走进房间爬上床，A并没有看B，只是自然地抬起手臂让B可以依偎在他身旁。B陷入沉睡。


End file.
